<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Troubled Kid in High School by sesshouchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690111">The Troubled Kid in High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan'>sesshouchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts and Anything Under the Sun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts and Anything Under the Sun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/699564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Troubled Kid in High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Middle High School</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akihito was a good student. He was a role model teachers couldn't help but brag to others. Not once he caused trouble and was everyone's friend. Girls adored him and the boys flocked him to be his companion. He was the popular one his middle high school couldn't forget.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>High School - 2nd Year</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akihito was a good student. He was a role model everyone could only look up to. He was diligent, polite, and kind. His friends laughed with him and were always having a good time. He was the sunshine in their class and no one could argue with that. He was the popular and the good one, until all of a sudden he wasn't anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akihito, right after the midterm examination, was suspended for two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since then, he was no longer the good student everyone saw him as.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>High School - 3rd Year</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Akihito - "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget it Kou, Takato, he's not the Akihito we all know. Get too close to him and you'll be in trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But - "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget him! Let's go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akihito was in the Vice Principal's office, <em>again</em>. He was being reprimanded for having piercings in both ears just like the other times in the previous years but for different reasons. Be it for his clothes, his manners, or his overall new self. Slowly he changed into someone no one could ever recognize. His parents at first were shocked by the changes but as the letters and phone calls from his school increased, they got used to it. They just let him be whatever he wanted, they couldn't change him back to his old self anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the last time, Takaba-kun! Are you even listening?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget it, Vice Principal. We can't do anything about it now. What's done is done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But sensei - ! </span>
  <span>Hmmp! Whatever! This is your last chance, Takaba-kun. After this two-week suspension, you will be expelled if something like this happens again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Vice Principal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really understand what I am saying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Vice Principal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to you, huh? Why waste your chances for a brighter future, Takaba-kun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akihito only smiled and didn't answer. He bowed, turned his back, and started to walk away together with his sensei who was responsible for him for the next two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two weeks where he could only attend the school without meeting anyone. For 14 days it would only be him and his sensei in an isolated room for trouble students like him. Lessons after lessons, apology letters for days, and a lot of homework. Not really a vacation from <em>the</em> school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akihito then opened the door to his little space. The smell stayed the same, the empty chairs, the clean desks, the board full with nothing but reminders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we start now, Takaba-<em>kun</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What will be our lesson for today, Sensei?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know the usual routine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure, Sensei? I don't look like it but I actually came prepared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. Like what you've taught me in our previous sessions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Confident, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So? What should I do now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well then. I'm sure you're still hyped from this morning <em>exercise</em> so...how about you remove those clothes and get into your knees? And we'll see how we will proceed? Hmmmn? My very obedient student, Akihito."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Asami-<em>sensei</em>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>***END***</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comment your thoughts? Lovelots! XOXO!</p>
<p>Also, please visit my profile. I've posted something in there. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>